Mi dulce vampiro
by mikuloveslen
Summary: ese sueño que persigue a la de cabellos turquesa de su amigo de la infancia diciendole que es un vampiro... ¿es real? entra y averigualo. LEMMON


Etto… ¡hola! Este es mi primer fic, asi que no me presionen mucho -.- se lo dedico a tres personas muy especiales para mí: **Nattybezariusphamtonhive.D**, **Marce'otaku **y **lalamaria21** ¡ojala les guste! n.n

Ese constante sueño que no dejaba dormir a la pobre chica de ojos turquesa siempre la agobiaba. Soñaba que iba pidiendo dulces de casa en casa ya que era halloween y de repente se perdía en un bosque oscuro, allí se encontraba con su amigo de la infancia que hace tiempo no veía pero siempre le gusto y este le decía que era un vampiro, en ese momento siempre se despertaba asustada y confundida la pobre chica.

Como todos los días Hatsune Miku se despertó de ese sueño que tenía todas las noches, pero un poco menos asustada, presentía que ese mismo día aclararía todo ya que era nada más y nada menos que 31 de octubre.

-Buenos días mama

-Buenos días Miku-chan, feliz halloween

-mmmm hablando de halloween…-dijo un poco avergonzada la de cabellos turquesa.

-¿dime amor?

-este año me voy a disfrazar

-¿¡qué? ¡Pero si ya tienes 18 años!

-e-eso no importa, quiero ir a pedir dulces… a-ademas ya tengo el disfraz listo.

La señora Hatsune estaba estupefacta ante lo que su hija le había dicho, es decir, ya era toda una mujer y de la nada le salía que quería pedir dulces. La señora H. pensando en la decisión de su hija saco una errónea conclusión.

-¡acaso vas a ir a cautivar hombres! de que te vas a disfrazar señorita ¿de conejita playboy? ¿De gatita sexy?

-¿eh? ¡No mama! En que estabas pensando, ¿acaso dudas de tu hija?- dijo Miku indignada

-solo eran conclusiones hija.

La familia almorzó y después Miku se dirigió a la tienda de disfraces, pues era mentira cuando dijo que ya lo tenía listo. Al entrar una de las trabajadoras de la tienda se acerco a Miku.

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?

-emmm vengo a buscar un disfraz

-¿Para su hermanita menor?-pregunto sonriente la empleada

Esto fue una puñalada en el corazón para la de cabellos turquesa, pues…¡era para ella! Pero no podía decirle a la empleada que era para ella.

-mmm… si, ella es casi como yo tiene 15 años, tenemos la misma talla.

-Entonces creo que le sirve este, es un angelito decente pero a la vez sexy.

El disfraz constaba de un vestido corto blanco que mostraba los hombros, unas pequeñas pero tiernas alas, una tiara y unas mallas blancas.

-me llevo este… para cerciorarme de que le quede me lo pondré-dicho esto Miku se cambio en el vestidor y le quedo perfecto, se veía muy bien con él. Lo pago y se fue a su casa.

Pasaron las horas y llego el momento de salir a pedir dulces. Miku se puso su disfraz, se arreglo y se dejo el pelo suelto, quería verse linda por si se encontraba con su dulce vampiro.

Salió de casa y se fue corriendo a pedir dulces. Sin darse cuenta se alejo un poco y llego a un bosque que nunca había visto, era similar al de sus sueños, todo indicaba que se iba a encontrar con su amigo de la infancia. Se adentro al bosque y lamentablemente no encontró nada, Todo lo que había tenido que pasar para disque encontrarse con un vampiro…¡los vampiros no existen! Miku camino y camino pero no encontró el camino de salida. Paso el tiempo y la chica empezó a desesperarse, ya estaba muy cansada de caminar así que se sentó en un tronco que estaba por ahí.

-Me buscabas querida Miku-dijo una voz que la de cabellos turquesa no lograba hallar.

-¿Q-Quien dijo eso?

-Vaya vaya así que compraste ese hermoso disfraz para mi, ¿no te dijeron nada? Ya estas grandecita.

La chica miro a diferentes lugares para localizar el dueño de la voz pero no la logro encontrar.

-¿me buscas a mi?

Miku miro hacia atrás y pudo ver a una persona conocida, efectivamente como lo sospecho, Era Len Kagamine. Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron y esta se lanzo a abrazarlo.

-¡Len cuanto tiempo!

-Hola Miku, han pasado muchas cosas, ¡cómo has cambiado! Te ves muy bien-dijo el rubio de manera sensual.

-gra-gracias-tartamudeo Miku muy sonrojada.

Cuando se separaron de su abrazo la de cabellos turquesa piso mal y cayó al piso, aparentemente se había torcido el tobillo.

-¡auu!-chillo Miku de dolor

-¿Oh estas bien?, ven te llevare a casa y haya te pondré una venda.

Len cargo a Miku hasta su casa que quedaba en el bosque, esta se sonrojo hasta poder no más. Su amigo se había vuelto un hombre muy guapo.

Al llegar a la casa el rubio dejo a la chica en una cama, tomo una venda y se acerco a la chica.

-Te pondré esto para que te sientas mejor.

Miku solo asintió y estiro su pie a Len dejando a vista sus bragas.

-oh Miku, a esta edad usas bragas de gatitos-dijo Len en tono burlon.

La chica solo cerro las piernas de golpe y espero a que Len terminara de ponerle la venda en el pie, de la nada empezó a llover.

-Oh vaya, está lloviendo, será mejor que te quedes aquí mientras escampa. ¿Qué tal si jugamos algo?-dijo el rubio pervertidamente.

-¿q-que?

El rubio se lanzo encima de Miku y la tomo de las muñecas, la chica estaba un poco asustada pero a la vez no. Empezaron a besarse intensamente sus lenguas hacían una hermosa danza, la chica no sabía porque pero correspondía a todo lo que Len hacia.

Los besos del rubio bajaron al cuello de la Miku y se convirtieron en mordiscos y lamidas que hacían que la chica gimiera de placer.

-siempre quise hacerle esto a un angelito.

El rubio le quito de un jalón las alas y el vestido dejando a la chica en ropa interior y mallas y empezó a tocar sus pechos por encima del sostén. Miku mientras tanto retiro la camisa de Len dejando su torso al aire. Las caricias de Len hacían que Miku gimiera todo lo que podia, eso lo excitaba cada vez más. De un tirón el sostén de la chica desapareció dejando al aire sus pechos, Len empezó a lamer sus pezones y a jugar con ellos. La chica seguía gimiendo y gimiendo.

-L-Len… ¡ahhhhh!

Miku dio un brusco movimiento para quedar encima del rubio y desabrocho y retiro sus pantalones dejándolo solo en bóxers y toco suavemente el miembro de este, Len al sentir el tacto soltó un gruñido. La chica de cabellos turquesa sonrió al escuchar ese hermoso sonido, mientras se distrajo len tomo el poder y quedo encima de la Miku. Retiro rápidamente las bragas y toco su intimidad provocando un grito de placer de parte de la chica. Acerco su boca a esta e introdujo su lengua suavemente haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda de placer. Mientras el rubio complacía a la chica esta retiro los bóxers de Len y toco el miembro de Len que ya estaba erecto, el rubio desatendió la intimidad de Miku para soltar un gemido que había tratado de ahogar. Miku se metió el miembro a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo haciendo que Len gruñera y gimiera cada vez mas.

-Miku voy a…

El Rubio no soportando mas tomo su miembro y lo introdujo en el húmedo sexo de la chica. Primero Lento, pero luego más rápido y más rápido, los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación.

-Mas rápido…-dijo Miku entre gemidos

Ambos llegaron al climax y cayeron uno al lado del otro. Se Miraron y se dieron un tierno beso.

-De alguna manera vine aquí a verte… mi dulce vampiro.

-ohhh así que sabes que soy un vampiro.

Los ojos del chico enrojecieron haciendo que la chica de cabellos turquesa se asustara un poco.

-Tranquila no te voy a morder… aunque lo deseo. Al menos de que tú quieras ser como yo

-Te amo, Len… siempre te he amado.

-Yo también Miku

-Quiero ser como tu

Len se acerco al cuello de Miku y lo mordió haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor.

-Lo siento-dijo Len mientras cortaba su muñeca- ten bebe, te sentiras mejor.

Miku adolorida le hizo caso al rubio y bebió, poco a poco sus ojos se tornaron carmesí.

-Eso se sintió extraño…

-Ahora viviremos juntos por siempre-susurro Len, dicho esto se dieron un beso y durmieron juntos como lo harían de ahora en adelante porque ahora estarían siempre juntos, Miku y su dulce vampiro.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww que tal… ojala les haya gustado n.n

Dejen reviews!


End file.
